


Believe I Love You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's not easy to make one believe that you love him.  Just dialogue.





	Believe I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Writer's thoughts, if anyone's interested:

I really don't know what this is..... it's as you can see; a weird piece of text. I just started putting words together as sentences and this is what I came up with, not even sentences. :D

Took me about fifteen minutes. Hell, where did the time go!? It took me over half an hour to write this thing :D  
OK, so now I'll leave you to this little odd piece of my so-called art ;) It's pathetic, I know :D But I just had to put it here :)

* * *

I love you so much.

\----- What?

I Do.

\----- Do what?

Love you.

\----- Are you drunk?

Nope.

\----- Yeah, you are.

Am not.

\----- R2.

Don't drag star wars into this.

\----- You watch it?

Sure. Don't you?

\----- Sure, I do. But you... That's new.

Well... You don't know all about me, do you.

\----- I guess so. And still you say you love me?

Yep. I could have told you that later.

\----- True.

So?

\----- So what?

Believe Mme?

\----- Don't know. Should I?

I think you should.

\----- Hmm... Gotta think it over.

Don't even think about it. 

\----- What?

Making me wait.

\----- Oh, Please! Like you haven't ever made me wait!

Never Denied it. But you can't.

\----- Fuck you!

I was planning on it, but you just gotta believe me first.

\----- That's so not fair! 

What's not?

\----- You're denying me to get fucked, just because   
you've changed!

Maybe, but you should believe me. I know you love me, so you should.

\----- That's a lame excuse.

Maybe, Maybe not. So?

\----- Yeah.

Yeah what?

\----- Brian!

What?

\----- I really have to say, don't i?

Yep.

\----- I believe you, Bri.

You believe that I what?

\----- I believe that you love me.

Because...

\----- What?

Why do you believe me?

\----- Because I love you.

Say it all together.

\----- I believe that you love me, because I love you.

That sounds nice.

\----- Oh, does it?

Yep.

\----- You know I'd like better to hear us moan and   
scream on the bed in ectasy of our orgasms.

Really, You would now, Would you?

\----- Yep.

Well let's get started then.


End file.
